


Scalene Triangles Are Most Erotic

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador Spock helps his counterpart with the most vexing of problems. It can be related all back to scalene triangles. Trust me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalene Triangles Are Most Erotic

Ambassador Spock sighed slightly with relief as he stepped into Spock’s quarters and the doors shut out the hectic resonance of the Enterprise. Warmth and aridity were set to mimic the environment of their lost Vulcan. He was glad to be home, even if it was only temporarily.

He had been invited to the mess hall for dinner with the Senior Officers. Jim had been charming. Leonard had been irritable and wary. It made his heart ache for lost loved ones. Spock had been civil and at the end of the dinner asked for a private audience.

“I come to serve.”

His younger self bowed formerly in his impeccable uniform, hands behind his back. “Your service honours us.”

“Us. How appropriate.”

Long ago his Jim had told him his eyebrows said more than his words could convey. Ambassador Spock understood that better than ever watching Spock’s eyebrow twitch up.

“You are agitated.”

“I am not.” The answer was clipped in a most agitated manner.

He had heard the tone from his own lips when dealing with frustrating matters. “If you are not, then why did you request to speak privately?”

“It is a personal matter.”

“I had gathered as much. Perhaps…” Ambassador Spock hesitated, trying to keep the amusement from his voice. “Perhaps this personal matter involves your Captain and Chief Medical Officer?”

Spock whirled around and glared. “Have you…”

“I have not. They are not mine to touch.”

Spock’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I apologize.”

“There is no need to ask for forgiveness. If anyone understands, it is me. They can be most… vexing.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”

“But, also, most intriguing.”

“Humans are illogical.”

“By definition,” Ambassador Spock agreed. “Both McCoy and Kirk as specimens of their species, are prime examples of excessive emotions. Which one of their sentiments is causing you the most problems?”

Spock remained silent.

“Ah. Passion.”

“Yes, they are engaged in a sexual relationship. They have been since they were cadets.”

“That is one aspect of their passion, but I am also talking about zeal for all things they love.”

Spock’s lips thinned at the mention of love.

“Some things do not change in any universe,” Ambassador Spock chuckled. “Shall we be forthright with one another?”

Spock contemplated the offer and finally nodded. “Yes.”

His quipped answer was not so forthright.

“You are involved in a relationship?”

“Nyota is everything I should strive for in a companion. Father approves.”

Ambassador Spock moved closer to a statue that he knew had been a gift from their mother. He rested his finger on the edge of the cool stone. “You are not destined for a mere companion. Mother would not approve.”

“Do not speak of my mother,” Spock snapped.

He continued to trace the edges of the statue. “Our mother adored Jim and Leonard. She thought they brought out the best in me. She called them an appropriate challenge.”

“You were involved with them?”

Ambassador Spock nodded and squeezed his eyelids shut. “An equilateral triangle is three equal sides with identical angles. An isosceles triangle has…”

“I learned this when I was a toddler. What is…”

“Please, bear with me. It has two sides of equal lengths. But, I think most appropriate to your situation and where you will find your answer is with comparison to a scalene triangle. It has sides of varying lengths. I am not making sense to you.” He reluctantly stopped touching the intertwining curves of the statue. When his mother had given it to him she said someday he would understand. After much research he had learned the ancient Vulcan artist meant it to symbolize T'hy'la. “You, Jim, and Leonard are as a scalene triangle.”

“Unequal?”

“No, unique and connected. A love triangle in ancient Terran terms.”

“Such a relationship is not logical,” Spock said and stalked closer. “They are together and well-suited. I have Nyota. To even contemplate this is…”

Ambassador Spock had enough. His younger self was stubborn and torn. Words would not be enough. As Spock came close enough, Ambassador Spock settled his fingers into position onto Spock’s face. He used his considerable experience to push against the barriers as they were his own.

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…”

Ambassador Spock felt Spock’s acquiesce.

The pain at loosing his mother was the first emotion that bombarded him . Deep sorrow, anger, and guilt. A thread of hope. Loyalty and respect for the crew. Affection, wishful thinking, and regret were reserved for Nyota.

Pulsing bright and familiar were the thoughts of Jim and Leonard. Each distinctive and attractive for their own merits. Strong. Capable. But, together, and they were together… as one, they were irresistible.

This lust was not tempered by maturity and years of friendship. Spock ached with the need to possess both Jim and Leonard with a ferocity he did not understand. Obsession. Jealousy of what they shared. Desire. A yearning to taste and touch. To possess them mind and body.

Ambassador Spock felt a confession and the thoughts were laid bare before them. Spock was ashamed of his weakness and transgression. Voyeurism. Driven by want, he had hacked into the security feed. He watched them together night after night. Watched them rut, but also make love sweetly. He spied with envy as they teased him.

Ambassador Spock gasped verbally with the last revelation. “They know.”

“Yes.”

“Fascinating. And, you…”

He did not say the rest as it might make it sound vulgar. It was not. Spock liked to stroke himself as he watched. He touched his own body as they touched each other.

“Yes,” Spock admitted. “I do not want…”

Ambassador Spock gently smiled and shushed him. “You want, as they want you. There is no shame in that. They are your T'hy'la.”

“It’s not possible…”

“All things are possible. I am here, am I not?” He patted Spock’s cheek fondly. “Love has no limitations. I was blessed, but you are lucky to have found them so young. Now, you must pursue and keep them…”

END.


End file.
